


Everything is better with you

by Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer



Series: Sound of Silence [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: But Chloe is there for her, F/F, Fluff, Max is sick, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer/pseuds/Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer
Summary: One-Shot in my Silence-Au-Universe.Max has got the flue and is suffering in her dorm room, but someone special comes with help and lightens her day.I gift this fic to Omnicyde, because his/her fic Escaping the Light is one of the most thrilling LiS fic I have ever read.





	Everything is better with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnicyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicyde/gifts).

A ball up tissue fell from the bed, dropped by a small hand. The hand retreated again, under the blanket. A small groan came from the even smaller girl, that was curled in her bed, coughing. 

It had started in the middle of the night. She had woken up clammy with sweat and bitter cold. Shivering and shacking it was an awful state the brunette was in. On the one hand, she needed to get out of bed, put dry clothes on and change the sheets because it sucked the warmth out of her. On the other hand, outside her blankets was the cold room air. 

It had been a long and hard battle but finally, she had pulled herself out of bed, got herself dry. While she was on it, she had shuffled slowly to the bathroom, going to the toilet and filling her warm water bottle. On the way back, she had quickly written -Sick Don't disturb please! - on her Whiteboard next to the door. 

It had been blizz to get back into the bed, the covers quickly warming and soon sleep had hit her like a truck. 

Sadly she had missed turning off her alarm for the morning, so at seven sharp, the blaring sound of one of Chloe's favourite punk bands had hit her full force, splitting her head open with pain. After that sleep would come and go, joined by a headache, a hurting throat and pain in her joins. Her head felt like burning, but lifting even one sheet of blankets and she was feeling like the arctic was in her room. Max groaned again only for a fit of coughs shake her timid body violently. The cough made the headdeach worse again, so she raised her fingers against her forehead. 

She felt miserable and even worse she missed out on photography today. Their new teacher, who had come a month after them finding Rachel and Jefferson getting convicted, was not the star power their former teacher held, but he had been a photography professor for over forty years, doing this job because he love teaching, but had been let go by the university due to his age. He was a mild-tempered nice man and Max had found an instant liking to him. So missing his class was torture for her. 

*Knock* *Knock* 

The two knocks on the door echoed through the room and Max froze a little. She had no idea what to do at the moment. She didn't want to get up, not now, but she couldn't call out to the person and also they should just go away. But instead of her wish being fulfilled, the doorknob turned and the door opens a crack. Max looked up, seeing blue hair over an in the room peeping head. Chloe wore her beanie like so often and had a soft smile on her face.

Their eyes connected and Chloe pushed the door open entirely, slipping inside. 

"Hey, there Maximum Sickness." She whispered, not wanting to worsen the headache of her girlfriend. Max's lips turned to a slight smile, as she sat up in bed. 

"Hey, Chloe what are yo- uhuuu uhhuuuu." A cough stopped her question short and she quickly held a tissue in front of her mouth. Chloe set down the bag she had with herself carefully and eased Max back down. 

"Shhhh, no no you stay in bed. Rachel called saying you were sick, so I hoisted my pirate flag and plundered Arcadia for goods to make you feel better." She said with a slight smirk. While she said it she pulledMax's covers over the girl again. 

She then pulled a bottle of pills from the bag, setting it down on the nightstand. 

"Painkillers, mixed with Vitamin C. "

She pulled something else. "Some chamomile tea and lavender tea. First for an inhalation, second one for drinking."

She pulled a bottle out that was lime green and bigger. 

"A eucalyptus lotion, which helps with the clocked up nose."

Her hand went inside again, pulling out a big box of tissue. 

"No need to explain, even though I read on the internet that snorting into those isn't really good for you, better is snorting it up and swallowing, because it just goes into your stomach acid and goes away that way."

She again gripped inside and more carefully pulled a thermos out of it. "And last but not least I recruited mom into making you some chicken soup." She placed it down pulling a dish and spoon out too. She then looked overlooking into amazed and surprised eyes. 

"You got that all for me?" Max whispered in awe. Chloe smiled, nodding. 

"Of course." She then leaned closer, kissing Max forehead. Max scrunched her nose pulling back.

"Chloe don't you will get sick too." She mumbled, blushing a little because she was so surprised and grateful to have such an amazing girlfriend. Chloe's shrugged it off. 

"Oh, pish posh, I don't care. My Maxi is sick and I want her to get better soon and feel better even sooner. Now, chicken soup." She said working with they theormo and only a minute later Max sat, thickly wrapped in blankets on her bed, eating the warm and salty soup. it was amazing, the feeling of warmth and the tste, even when being sick was out of this world for her. Max made a happy humming sound. Eating slowly and carefully. 

Chloe during this time, nealed down behind the bed and pulled the warm water bottle from the floor where it had gotten kicked to the previous night. 

"Be right back." She whispered, slipping out. 

A minute later she returned, with a warm bottle and a smile on her face. "Here you go Maxi. All done with the soup already?" She asked with a slight smirk. 

Max nodded, blushing a little. "I was hungry." She mumbled. Chloe smiled.

"Still hungry? I have more." She shook the thermo. Max shook slightly her head. Chloe nodded, setting it down before turning to the window.

"Hate to break it to you, but it smells in here worse than step-dicks shoes. I will get some fresh air in here quickly." She walked over and pulled it open, letting fresh and cold air in. Max shuffled deeper under the blankets. But with the warm water bottle and the blankets, the fresh and clean air from outside actually was really great, feeling like it was giving her a little power. Chloe turned, with a smile. "All right, then take one of the painkillers, I rub your chest with the eucalyptus and then it is sleeping time." Chloe ordered. It was all done by real quick and soon Max was cuddled under the comforter again. Chloe smiled, picking up the bag. 

"All right Maxi, I will let you have your peace now. I come back later with more noms." She said, but when her hand curled around the doorknob, Maxwhispered over. 

"Don'tleave." Chloe stopped in her track looking over. Max looked at her with big eyes, before looking down. "Sorry." Max mumbled, but Chloe just waved it off. 

"No need. I stay here with you for a while." She said, setting down the bag again. She sat on the bed herself, putting her arm around her sick girlfriend. Slowly she brushed through her hair, don't carring that is was a little filthy. Max cuddled closer into her side, humming in content. Chloe smiled and started humming lightly and a so soft song you wouldn't believe it was Chloe Price who was doing it. 

For about half an hour she hummed and brushed through hair until she heard the breathing of Max slowing and deepening. Carefully she pulled herself from her girlfriend, smiling down. Max was sleeping soundly and peacefully, her lips formed to a sot smile. Chloe leaned down, kissing her forehead, before leaving the room as quiet as she could. 

On the whiteboard next to Max door was a second message now. 

-Max is taken care off. Annoy or bother her and I will kick your fucking asses. Chloe-

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one-shot. I can't get myself to start an entire LiS fic again or work on my not finished one but this was something I could do. I hope you do enjoy.


End file.
